Mariomon Red and Green Versions
Mariomon Red Version and Mariomon Green Version are spinoffs of the Mario franchise developed for the Nintendo Switch. Hence the title, the game draws many gameplay elements from the Pokemon franchise. The game is slated to release in November of 2019, alongside the likely release of the first installments of Pokemon’s Generation VIII. The game’s main protagonist is not Mario, who may have been the expected hero. Rather, the game follows a generic Toad who begins his/her Mariomon journey, with much support from notable heroes such as Mario, Princess Peach, and Luigi. On his/her journey, this Toad also ends up working to defeat the impending attack of Team Koop, led by Bowser and his son, Bowser Jr. Gameplay The game plays very similarly to game of the Pokémon series. You travel the world, battling fellow Mariomon trainers, catching and training your own Mariomons, and defeating 8 Mariomon Gyms. Along the way, you uncover secrets about the Mushroom Kingdom, such as the wrath of Team Koop, and the mysterious hero helping you on your journey. Battling There are two types of battles in Mariomon: Wild Battles and Trainer Battles. Wild Battles When you encounter a Mariomon in the wild, a battle begins. You can encounter them in multiple ways. Many pop out while walking through tall grass, some may fall on you from the sky when you walk under their shadow, some may appear after breaking a block, and some can pop out randomly in deserts or caves. In a wild Mariomon battle, your main objective is to defeat the Mariomon. However, if you can weaken it enough, you can throw a Marioball and attempt to catch it. If successful, the Mariomon will join your team. Trainer Battles Trainer Battles occur when either when you lock eyes with an opposing trainer, or when an NPC initiates it over dialogue. They are not too unlike Wild Battles. However, in Trainer Battles, the trainer will likely have multiple Mariomons to use against you. They also have more skilled movesets and are more talented strategists. Another hitch is that you cannot use Marioballs while in a Trainer Battle, as you cannot steal Mariomons. If you win a Trainer Battle, the losing trainer will give you a fair sum of Coins. However, if you lose, you pay the winning trainer some Coins, return to the most recent Mushroom House you were in, and have your Mariomons healed. You can then rematch the trainer at a later time. Evolution Evolution in Mariomon is worked rather differently than Pokémon. There are some species of Mariomon that evolve via leveling up to a certain level. However, many species within the Mario universe have many subspecies. For example, a Goomba has subspecies of Paragoomba, Mega Goomba, Spiky Goomba, and several more. For this reason, many Mariomon evolve via items. With item evolution, you can select what subspecies you would like your Mariomon to become. For instance, if you want your Goomba to become a Paragoomba, you would have it hold a P Wing and level up to a level past Level 25. This system allows for a more selective play style, letting the player have more control over his/her team and being able to more easily know what Mariomon they would obtain. Controls Plot Introduction - Gym 1 Post Gym 1 - Gym 2 Post Gym 2 - Gym 3 Post Gym 3 - Gym 4 Post Gym 4 - Gym 5 Post Gym 5 - Gym 6 Post Gym 6 - Gym 7 Post Gym 7 - Team Koop Attack Post Team Koop Attack - Gym 8 Post Gym 8 - Elite Four/Champion End Credits Post-Game Characters Male Color Variants You can choose any of these colors to color your character at the start of the game. There are stores across the Mushroom Kingdom that allow you to change the color of your cap and/or vest for a small fee. Notable Trainers Rivals For a list of battles with your rivals, as well as their Mariomon teams, see here. Gym Leaders For a list of gym battles, as well as the Mariomon teams used by gym leaders, see here. Elite Four + Champion For a list of the Elite Four battles, as well as their Mariomon teams, and potential challengers for Champion, see here. '' Team Koop ''For a list of battles with Team Koop members, as well as their Mariomon teams, see here. Mariomons Poll What rating would you give this game so far? 6/5!!!! 5/5!!! 4/5!! 3/5! 2/5. 1/5.. 0/5... -1/5.... What should be completed first? Characters Mariomons Story Moves ...Something Else (Specify in comments) The Pokémon series has a corresponding anime. Should I write an anime for Mariomon? Yes! No! (Give real reasons why not) Category:Rocky’s Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2019 Category:Nintendomon Category:Dragon Co. Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mariomon Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Pokémon Spin Off Games Category:Original Games